


Diddy Bop

by lolachrome



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: AMV, F/F, F/M, Fan Vid, Gen, M/M, Multi, NoName, Video, fan video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: "With stars in my pocket, dreaming bout making my hood glow." -nonameA Cardcaptor Sakura AMV vid to noname's Diddy Bop.Lyrics include use of the n word.Lyrics (and interpretation) available on Genius here. I recommend reading the lyrics and interpretation because they provide depth and insight into the song's meaning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loving noname so much right now, and CCS too (a belated/recent discovery for me, now one of my all time favorites). Both [noname](http://www.hotnewhiphop.com/noname-gypsy-telefone-new-mixtape.116496.html) and Cardcaptor Sakura were recommended to me by my students, and they both broke me out of an inspirational drought and made me want to create again, and to share both the music and the TV series/manga with others. It might seem like an unexpected union, but I saw connections there, things I loved in both--nostalgia, community, determination, a strong female voice within a community. 
> 
> I also learned so much about AMV editing in the process of this one, which has been a fun journey. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to A, N, K, and R for your feedback & support!! Also thanks to the Escapade folks who gave me tough & helpful feedback.


End file.
